The present invention relates to clutch disengaging devices and particularly to clutch disengaging devices having a self-centering clutch pressure bearing whose stationary bearing ring rests against a sliding sleeve or a pressure plate combined with a sliding sleeve, the clutch pressure bearing being held by suitable means in radial direction.
Self-centering disengaging devices for clutches are known wherein the bearing, as a unit, is movable with clearance on all sides in the bearing support. In such arrangements, the stationary bearing ring is subjected to pressure, before and after disengagement, by a spring acting in the axial direction of the bearing support. However, this known design has the disadvantage, in the case of strong thrusts against the effect of the spring, that the clutch pressure bearing may be displaced eccentrically, and in the process of engagement must again be restored to its central position, giving rise to chatter and wear of the bearing parts.
It is therefore the prime object of the present invention to provide a clutch disengaging device of the type described above, in which the chatter of the mechanism between the clutch pressure bearing and the sliding sleeve or the pressure plate combined with the sliding sleeve, as well as the wear between the clutch pressure bearing and the sliding sleeve or the pressure plate combined with the sliding sleeve, are eliminated.